


【EC】Wanda的疑惑 (现代无能力/ec养孩子/家庭)

by Y0uKn0wWh0



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0uKn0wWh0/pseuds/Y0uKn0wWh0
Summary: 一个许多孩子都会好奇的问题。





	【EC】Wanda的疑惑 (现代无能力/ec养孩子/家庭)

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运  
> ***  
> 并不是一篇严肃认真的文，自觉自己文笔也不咋滴...  
> 粮少得要饿昏了，于是我也不负责任地敲起了键盘...  
> bug与ooc都是我的锅 在此献上诚挚的歉意 (鞠躬
> 
> p.s. 本文设定Wanda和Peter年龄为9岁

****  
Wanda最近一直被一个问题所困扰，那就是——  
Papa他到底爱不爱Daddy？  
在Wanda的认知里，相爱的人应当亲吻、拥抱、十指相扣，相爱的人应该无时无刻地黏腻在一起。可在Wanda的印象里，自己的父亲们从没有这么做过。  
没错，Wanda有两位父亲。一位是Erik Lehnsherr，Wanda和弟弟Peter都称呼他Papa；而另一位，是Charles Lehnsherr，姐弟俩叫他Daddy。他们是一对同性夫夫。  
但现在，Wanda怀疑他们是否相爱。

 

****  
当墙上的钟将时针指向六点整时，Charles刚好在键盘上给最后一份学生总评敲上最后一个字。在检查完并且提交后，他立即收拾好东西，抓起外套小跑着离开了办公室。  
在这期末之时，Charles作为一名大学教授，度过了他一个学期中最忙碌的时刻。各种各样的工作铺天盖地占满他整个工作时间，有时甚至需要在家里继续工作。要知道在平时，这样的事可完全不会发生在Charles的身上。而相比之下，Erik倒是个惯犯了。  
拥有属于自己的事务所的Erik在忙各种重要案子之外还要管理所内的人员，而开会对他来说早已是家常便饭了。曾经，他常会在自己那间并宽敞的办公室里一干就是一整个宵夜。没错，他是个不折不扣的工作狂。  
然而有一个人的出现改变了他的这一习惯——那个人就是Charles。起初的那段日子里，员工们简直都不敢相信，就连与他共事多年的同事兼好友Emma Frost都觉得不可思议。而在有了Wanda和Peter后，Erik更是再也没有在下班后过多地逗留，因为接下来有更重要的任务需要他完成——

Charles刚跑出教学楼就望见了那辆熟悉的SUV，于是他加快脚步向着那辆车前进。  
“对不起，我迟到了……”Charles气喘吁吁地打开副驾驶车门，熟练的跃入车内，几乎是把自己甩在了座椅上。  
“没关系，我才刚到一会儿。”Erik凝视着自己的爱人，嘴角悄无声息地上扬。  
“但愿……不过孩子们该等急了，赶紧走吧。”Charles也露出会心一笑，在Erik膝上轻拍了两下。  
“嘿，这可叫我怎么好好开车？”Erik看似不满地嘀咕着。  
“难得孩子们不在车上嘛，你知道……”  
“嘘……亲爱的，这样我们真的要迟到了。”Erik笑得更开了，俯身在爱人嘴角轻轻一啄，双手紧握着方向盘才得以让他保持清醒，而没有更进一步。  
待后背终于靠回到驾驶座的椅背上，Erik笑着发动起汽车……

 

****  
从那天的早晨起Wanda就开始了她的秘密调查工作。  
在比平时更仔细地观察了一番后，Wanda发现正如她所想的那样——父亲们平时都表现得平平淡淡。在一整天的观察中，Wanda更是一次都见到父亲们亲吻过；而若不算上相别时的拥抱，他们甚至都没有抱过彼此。  
这也着实让Wanda急了眼，因为她害怕急了。她多么希望自己的猜想是错误的，可是她看到的一切告诉着她那存在着极大可能性。  
不行，我得想想办法，或许有挽回的余地。Wanda这么告诉自己。

 

****  
待Erik与Charles到Moria家门前是已比平时晚了快一个小时。好在有Moria的帮助，孩子们并没有因此而大吵大闹。此刻，兄妹两正坐在电视机前观看动画片。  
“Wanda, Peter, 我和Papa来了~”刚进了门，Charles就对着两个专注于电视的小家伙唤着。而从他们立刻转过头来的模样也能看出他们急切的模样。  
“嗷，可怜虫们。真对不起，爸爸玩了这么久。你们一定饿坏肚子了吧？”Charles走到沙发前，蹲下身仰望着姐弟俩。  
“我们不饿，Moria阿姨给我们吃了她烤的饼干！我吃了一、二、三、四……反正好几块呢！”Peter扳起手指的样子令Charles心头一暖。  
“我还担心我的手艺会不和他们胃口，没想到他们这么喜欢。”同时进入客厅的Moria进入了谈话中。  
“噢，那真是令你费心的。对不起Moria，占用你这么多美好的傍晚时间。”  
“可别这么说，有着两个小家伙在的傍晚才是最美好的，我很乐意能与他们相伴。”  
Charles一边拉起Wanda和Peter，一边笑着向Moria点头：“真谢谢你，Moria。”  
“那么，我现在要带着两个捣蛋鬼回家啦。哦对了，Merry Christmas，祝你有个愉快的假期。”  
“这都没什么的，不用谢。Merry Christmas，也祝你们假期过的愉快。”  
将Lehnsherr一家送出门，望着他们背影的Moria也不禁会心一笑。  
瞧瞧，多么美好的一家。

令Charles惊讶的是，今天Wanda安静得可怕。当Charles转头欲查看Wanda有何异样时，那一瞬，Wanda与他四目相对了。不过很快，Wanda立即别过了头望向车窗外，像做了恶作剧被发现的孩子。可显然，除此之外她什么都没做。这时候，车厢进入了静寂，连一直喋喋不休的Peter此刻都停止说话了。  
而为了缓解尴尬，Charles开口：“还以为你们饿了呢，今天Papa下厨。”  
没错，这是个好话题。这不，孩子们立即难以抑制地大叫起来，就连反常的Wanda此刻的神情也无比明亮——  
“真的假的？”  
“这是真的。”Charles抑制不住将眼神投向Erik。幸福的表情再一次爬上了Charles的面孔，不光是他的，还有Erik的、Wanda和Peter的。  
“Papa做的饭最好吃了！”  
“你们至于这么激动吗？我做的饭就这么不好吃？”Charles装作受伤地望着两个的小家伙。  
“才不是，Daddy做饭也很棒！只不过，感觉上次Papa下厨是很久很久之前的事了。”  
“这么说今天我一定要好好表现咯？”Erik的声音更是让孩子们期待值上升。  
“抱歉今天让你们久等了，刚才我和你们Papa为了准备这一顿晚餐去超市买了点食材，所以……”  
还没等Charles说完，Peter又叫了起来：“没关系！为了吃Papa做的饭，等再再再再再再再再再再久都值！”  
这快乐的一家人，想到自己也是其中的一员，方才对Wande的忧虑也被Charles短暂的放下了。

****  
托Erik的福，那天晚餐的气疯前所未有的好，而这也给足了Wanda信心。  
「等着瞧，这就让我来个顺水推舟。」  
“Papa，Daddy！我们圣诞节去游乐园好不好？”她提议。  
“游乐园！游乐园！”一提到游乐园Peter可别提有多开心。  
「谢谢你了，Peter。」  
没错，这是Wanda能想到的最佳办法了。 假如之前父亲们不愿表现得亲昵是被归因于环境与地点不宜的话，那么游乐园绝对是个给他们尽情亲近的好去处。毕竟游乐园有这么多情侣。  
哦，还有摩天轮！那可是许多情侣们表达爱意的首选之地。随着地面的渐行渐远，加上那轻飘飘的感觉，他们怦动的心一定会像他们上升的身体一样到达制高点。接着，一个吻……想想Wanda就觉得浑身如被电击般颤抖。  
这可都是Wanda从电影里学来的。学以致用，这不是Daddy常常与他们强调的吗？  
“我觉得可以，游乐园圣诞节一定有主题活动，还能顺便放松心情。这几天大家都忙得不可开交了——你们俩刚刚结束期末考试，我也才忙完期末工作，你们Papa更是难得有了假期，放松一下也无妨。Erik，你觉得呢？”  
没想到Charles这么快就通过了Wanda的提议，这也让Wanda信心大增，于是便用上了自己惯用的伎俩——眼神攻击，直直地望着Erik。果然，这招有效极了，看着女儿期待的眼神，Erik在片刻迟疑过后也点了头。  
“好，就去游乐园吧。但要记住，过完圣诞就立马收心，明白了吗？”  
“明白了！”Wanda与Peter二话不说地答应了。

 

****  
Charles开始觉得这是个糟糕的决定了。游乐园果然是一如既往的人山人海，而圣诞时节更是令其雪上加霜。  
望着看不见尽头的人流，Charles更是拽紧了手中的小手——Charles手牵着Wanda，而Erik牵着Peter，一家人并排走着。  
可Wanda偏偏在这时用力挣开Charles的手，小跑到Peter身旁用拉着将他拽离Erik。  
“Wanda！”Charles和Peter异口同声地呼叫起来。  
“Wanda，这里人这么多很容易走丢的。快到爸爸们这里来。”Charles有些受伤，不过此刻他心中的担忧更胜一筹。  
“我要和Peter一起手牵手，Daddy你就和Papa手牵手吧，这样就不会走丢了。”Wanda抬眼望向两位父亲。也不知怎的，Charles感觉她眼里流露着不一样的东西。  
“不要闹，Wanda。安全才是最重要的，你这样我们以后就不带你们来游乐园了。”Erik似乎也对Wanda的行为有所不满。  
听到Erik的话，Wanda知道自己让Papa生气了。但她还是决定继续执行自己的“计划”：「还有什么比Papa和Daddy的相爱更重要的呢？游乐园不算什么，能去的地方多着呢。对不起，Peter，虽然我知道你最想来游乐园了。」  
好在聪明的Wanda灵机一动：“我和Peter走在你们面前，你们看着我们总不会走丢吧？”  
只见Charles与Erik面面相觑了会儿，在他们终于用眼神达成共识后，Charles缓缓地点点头：“记住不许走太远。”  
而此刻Charles心里却在说：「还得提心吊胆的，这哪是放松心情，真不该来这里。」

或许是因为变成了两人并行，Charles感觉他和Erik间的空气也变得有所不一样。尽管他们并没有听从Wanda说的手牵着手，但他们比先前靠得更近了。感受着自己与Erik的手臂不时地摩擦，Charles逐渐驱散了冬天给他带来的寒冷，而他的心变成了一盏仿佛永远燃不尽的火苗，散发着热量并有规律地跳动着。  
而Erik的感受也不比这差，就仿佛刚刚的小插曲完全没有发生过。说实话，Erik可不是一个喜欢游乐园的人。在他眼里，这是小孩子爱来的地方，可Erik的童年绝没有美好能到拥有游乐园的记忆。这里的欢笑声让他感到太不真实，直至他成人后很久，他都没有改变这样的看法。  
但是，那个人，也就是Charles，再一次刷新了Erik的看法。在此之前，Erik只来过一次游乐园。没错，那次是和Charles的约会。有一次，当Charles向Erik分享自己在父亲生前共游的快乐回忆后，Erik不置可否的回答让Charles决意要用实际行动反驳他。不过事实上，那以后Erik也没有喜欢上这个地方。但是不同的是，在这里，他看到Charles的笑与往常不一样了。或许是有童年回忆的缘故，Charles好像变得更放肆大胆，就像个孩子。Erik仿佛透过自己爱人的脸看到了他童年的模样，小小的Charles，噢真是可爱。他第一次感动童真的美好，就像他的Charles一样。哦不，Charles比那更美，他就是一潭圣水，净化着Erik的身心，拥抱着他就像捧着圣洁的光芒，温暖又明亮。  
“我在想，或许在不久的未来我们还会回到这里，带着我们的孩子。噢Erik，想想我们一家人。”这大概就是Charles这么快答应Wanda的原因。多年前Charles眼里流露的期盼同时也是Erik的希冀，平生第一次遇到这样的一个人，让Erik开始展望未来。  
Charles改变了Erik太多，让他变得更好。To be a better man, Erik. 当初Erik只是觉得Charles在异想天开。

 

****  
走在前方的Wanda总是假装在走马观花地东张西望，实际上小眼珠正时不时地飘向自己的父亲们。她长吁出一口气：「还好没被他们发现。」虽然她并没有成功地让他们牵手，但是不在她和Peter视线范围内的Charles与Erik似乎靠得更近了。『有进步总比原地踏步的好。』摘自Daddy语录。  
“这间房子是干什么的，看起来好好玩哦。”突然Peter转过头望向自己的父亲们，“我们能进去看看嘛？”  
「天哪，Peter你真是个天才！尽管你连上面写着“海洋世界”两个词都不知道……」Wanda暗喜，也加入了弟弟的行列：“我也想去看看！”  
还没等Charles与Erik反应过来，姐弟俩就迫不及待地朝着那个建筑走去。  
这可让两位父亲心中的弦一下子绷紧了，大步追上调皮的小家伙俩。

在游乐园这稠人广众之地，海洋世界也不是个例外，可依旧就不能消减Peter的兴致。  
“Wanda你看，像伞一样哎，还会发光，太酷了！”  
“这是水母，Peter。别看它们这么漂亮，可是有毒的哦。”Charles弯下腰充当着Peter的解说员。  
“喔，那可太危险了……”Peter立即后退几步，险些撞在身后人的腿上。  
“……”  
“哇——”在随着Peter横冲直撞地逛完场馆的前厅，他们终于来到了这里的重头戏——海底隧道。就连之前一直对这些海洋生物兴致平平的Wanda此时都不禁瞪目哆口。  
而要是说方才Peter的反应是心潮澎湃的话，那现在他可是乐不可支了。只见他挣开Wanda的手，跌跌撞撞地冲向一边，抓住栏杆倾身凝视着眼前的生物。还没等他们仨跑到Peter身旁站稳脚，他又转身被对面两条形态奇异的鱼给吸引住了。  
“哇！这是不是上次Daddy讲给我们听的鱼？看他们游起来的姿势，就像飞在天上大雁一样。喔，为什么只有它一个贴在边上一动不动……嘿，你好，你怎么不和它们一起玩……”  
滔滔不绝的Peter，可是谁也拦不住。只听他口中不断蹦出的话语，连Charles都有些跟不上他的节奏。可更叫Charles和Erik乱了阵脚的，是如何紧跟Peter。谁知道这只有九岁的小家伙跑起来快得像一阵风？而在这人群稠密的环境下，更是给他们的追逐增加了难度。顾不上那么多仪态了，Charles只好一边拨开不断出现在面前的人肉“障碍”，嘴里不停地念叨着“抱歉”、“对不起”、“打扰了”来为自己有失礼节的行为而致歉。但尽管如此，依旧无济于事。不一会儿，人群还是将Peter的人影淹没了。

****  
“Peter！”  
“Peter，你在哪里！”  
鉴于Peter对这里的喜爱程度，Charles、Erik与Wanda一致认为他此时应该还在海底隧道的某处和某个海洋生物对话。他们开始呼叫Peter的名字，可他们得到的却只是一些过路人的侧目而视，而非Peter应答的声音。  
在四处寻找呼喊了半个小时仍未果后，他们找到了场馆内的工作人员。  
“我们只能帮您在园内广播找人，希望能帮助到您。还请问您孩子的姓名和特征。”  
“我儿子叫Peter Lehnsherr，九岁的男孩。他穿着一件银色的夹克衫、黑色牛仔裤。哦对了，今天他还带着一顶灰银色的鸭舌帽。他大概有这么高。”说着Charles在自己腰间比划着，此时他眼里透满了惊慌与无助。即使是Erik，都很少见到过他这样的神情。  
“好，我们立即去帮您广播通知，请您在这里等会儿。给您带来的不便，我们深感抱歉。”  
“是我们带来了不便，还请麻烦你们了。”  
与工作人员沟通完后，Charles仿佛被一下子抽空了魂，一屁股坐在了一旁的长凳上。  
Erik上前在Charles身旁坐下，轻轻搂住他的肩膀。他们什么也没有说，就这样坐着进入了沉寂，但他们知道彼此的内心此刻一定无法平静。片刻过后，Charles张了张嘴，他的喉咙早已叫喊得干涸发痛：“对不起，Erik，这是我的错。我早该看好Peter不让他乱跑的……或许，或许我们就不该来到这里……对不起，我……”  
“嘿，听着，这不是你的错。来这里并不一定是个错误的选择，孩子们都玩得很开心。Peter只是好动了些，他是个聪明的孩子，他像你一样聪明。所以，相信我们的孩子，他会回来的。不要再责怪自己了，好吗？”Erik轻抚着爱人的肩膀，而Charles在Erik的安抚下缓缓地将逐渐变得昏沉的脑袋搁在了他的肩上。在这时，Erik仿佛又看到了那个年轻的Charles，但这一次，Charles看起来更像一个不知所措的少年。他看到低头看着Charles泛红的眼眶，不知何时，晶莹的泪花在那里打滚。但Charles似乎并不知晓，他只是瞪大了那双眼，好像Peter就在他视线的最远端。Erik伸出手，轻轻拭去悄悄从Charles眼角跑出来的泪珠，在他耳边小声说道：“别担心，现在我们先等着。”

此时，在一旁的Wanda正注视着她的父亲们，然而他们并没有发现她有些不一样的目光。Wanda似乎在寻找答案，从Daddy和Papa相互依偎的画面中。尽管Wanda没有听到他们说任何一句“我爱你”这样的话，但是她感到有一种无声的爱的气息正环绕着他们……

在等待广播寻人启示响起的时间只有不到五分钟，但这段时光对他们三人来说漫长得仿佛是过了一个世纪。  
“先生，我们已帮您广播寻人了。一有消息我们将立刻通知您。假如依旧找不到您的孩子，我们只能寻求警方的帮助了。”广播过后，工作人员又向他们通知了一遍。  
“谢谢你们的帮助，谢谢。”此时Charles已有些失神，只由得Erik向工作人员道谢。

****  
十分钟，二十分钟，半小时，一小时……Charles也不清楚到底等了有多久。这一天的时光仿佛被上天放慢了一倍，Charles感到坐在这儿的每一秒钟都倍受煎熬。最终，他还是耐不住了，欲起身再次亲自去找寻自己的儿子。  
就在这时，他看到了那个小小的身影。即使在离他在百米开外，Charles还是一眼就认出了他。  
“Peter！”Erik和Wanda听到了他的叫喊也立即站起了身。  
“Peter！”他们共同呼唤着这个名字。  
而远处的Peter听到家人熟悉的声音后也看到了他们，他就似冲向终点的运动员一样奋力奔向他们。  
当Wanda看到Peter冲进父亲们怀抱里的那一刻，她发现自己的眼角有些发酸，那里湿润了。于是，她也像Peter那样冲了过去。  
此刻，他们一家人抱在一起。Charles感受着两个小家伙在自己怀里的身躯，更不忍心开口责怪那个闯事精。「把教育批评放在之后吧。」他在心里念叨。  
在这个久违的怀抱中Wanda想起了自己的疑惑。显然，现在她已有了答案。答案是肯定的，他们是一家人，他们各个都深爱着彼此。


End file.
